


Velours

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Collectif NoName - Challenge Février 2016, F/F, Femslash, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une expédition toute nouvelle au pays du plaisir féminin réinventé vingt-neuf fois alors que s'annonce bientôt la Journée Internationale des Droits de la Femme. Les pairings et les femmes mises à l'honneur seront variés. Femslash/yuri. Recueil écrit pour le Challenge de Février du Collectif NONAME; "Parce que c'était lui,parce que c'était moi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Chaque chapitre explorera une dimension différente du plaisir féminin, qu'il soit physique ou intellectuel, que l'héroïne du chapitre soit seule ou accompagnée. Bonne lecture à vous , j'espère que ce petit recueil de 29 textes vous plaira :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathilda Tourdesac/ Griselda Marchbanks

Griselda est blottie contre édeur de son corps tout contre le sien alors qu'elle remonte lentement, très lentement sa longue chemise de nuit de lin.

Elle embrasse son vieux front où les lignes de soucis ont disparues dans sa torpeur puis ses lèvres amollies par le temps et poursuit. Tilda ne met jamais de sous-vêtements pour dormir.

Sa bouche s'aventure un peu plus bas et embrasse le mont de Vénus de son amante encore assoupie. Et malgré son arthrose qui la taquine, elle s'affaire à invoquer le Plaisir par de petits coups de langue rapides et décidés.


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy Pomfresh / Pomona Chourave

Pomona regarde Poppy avec adulation et hébétude. Le plaisir a été grand et elle est toujours impressionnée comment d'un simple coup de langue l'habile matrone peut faire se secouer tout son être.

Sur les lèvres de son aimée, elle goûte son propre désir et lui trouve un petit goût salé. Sa main effleure l'entre-deux-seins de Poppy, soupir. Ses doigts calleux trouvent sa douce intimité et effleure son clitoris engorgé et glissent légèrement plus bas et s'en retrouvent luisants.

Pomona accélère légèrement, se retire et revient à la charge avec toujours autant de délicatesse. Poppy s'empourpre et se rend au plaisir.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marlene McKinnon/ Amelia Bones

Amelia Bones réussie dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Amelia Bones , directrice du Bureau des Aurors, Amelia Bones, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Amelia Bones, femme qui garde toujours le contrôle.

Enfin non, pas aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir. Ce soir où pour la première fois, elle permet à Marlene de lui rendre la pareille. Marlene de vingt-cinq ans sa cadette.

Marlene qui passe sa main dans ses cheveux gris acier et qui frotte son pubis contre le sien, Marlene qui a réussit à faire taire son esprit et les questions qui la hantent pour quelques temps.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger ou Minerva McGonagall, au choix

Son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Ses doigts qu'elle a humectés avec sa salive. Les mêmes doigts qui demain tourneront les pages de ses lourds manuels. Ce doigt qui se lèvera pour répondre aux questions de son professeur de métamorphose, et bien ce doigt explore son intimité.

La jeune femme se mord les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement de satisfaction alors que peu de temps après, le plaisir l'envahit de la tête aux pieds. La sensation est connue mais elle aime à répéter l'exercice tout à loisirs. Parfois certains jours où elle a attendu, l'envie même suffit, sans stimulation.


	5. Blow Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morag MacDougal/ Mandy Brocklehurst

La salle de bain des préfets, autant galvaudée qu'elle soit a toujours été un lieu de prédilection pour ce genre d'activités se dit Mimi alors que des gémissements la sortent de sa morosité habituelle.

Mais c'est que cela pourrait être intéressant et puis ça change des garçons dans les vestiaires de quidditch.

Le fantôme se délecte du spectacle alors que Morag s'affaire sur la Poufsouffle. La jeune femme semble douée si l'on en croit la respiration particulièrement hachée de la Serdaigle qui rejette la tête en arrière alors que tout son corps finit par s'agiter de soubresauts.


	6. Clothed getting-off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelmina Gobbe-Planche - Gertrude Stein/Alice Toklas   
> [Gertrude Stein,auteure américaine moderniste, et Alice Toklas vécurent ensemble pendant près de 37 ans. Dans les années 20 leur salon parisien fut très réputé et fréquenté par ceux qui allaient devenir les grands noms de l'art et de la littérature au XXe siècle. Beaucoup de critiques s'accordent à dire que le premier usage littéraire de _gay_ fut fait par Stein dans Miss Furr  & Miss Skeene.

Willa est sous le charme ; Miss Stein est une auteure cracmolle brillante. Chez les Moldus, elle s'est fait une réputation grâce son flair à débusquer les jeunes talents entre autre un certain Pablo Picabia…

Subjuguée par la femme aux cheveux courts fumant la pipe, Willa se promet que le soir même, elle coupera sa longue chevelure, elle veut être comme elle.

En attendant, elle frotte imperceptiblement ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre et petit à petit le plaisir fait son chemin jusqu'à franchir audiblement ses lèvres. Alice sourit : elle aussi, la première fois, avait été complètement sous le charme.


	7. Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sybille Trelawney

Sybille s'ennuie prodigieusement en cette fin d'après-midi d'automne, elle n'a plus un seul mauvais présage à répéter devant son miroir. Elle ressert son châle exubérant sur ses maigres épaules et se concentre sur la boule de cristal devant elle.

Dans l'atmosphère éthérée de la petite pièce surchauffée et saturé d'un parfum de patchouli et d'encens bon marché, elle commence à voir des choses…intéressantes. Les images brumeuses deviennent plus claires et peu à peu, le désir humidifie ses dessous vaporeux.

Sa main couverte de bagues cliquetantes s'immisce sous sa robe à pendeloques et s'aventure avec une certaine maladresse sous le tissu.


	8. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolanda Bibine / Emily Mather  
> [Emily est un OC de mon invention, elle tient son nom de Emily Dickinson,poétesse américaine et de Cotton Mather des procès de Salem]

Dans le minuscule hangar à balais, les deux jeunes femmes ne sont pas là pour jaqueter, elles peinent à garder pour elles leurs mains alors que la plus âgée passe la sienne dans les cheveux coupés courts de Rolanda.

La lumière filtre entre les planches disjointes, ses yeux de faucon brillent de convoitise bien qu'assombris par le désir. Le baiser est vigoureux, elles se déshabillent l'une l'autre hâtivement, elles n'ont que trop attendues.

Alternativement c'est l'une puis l'autre contre le mur, chacune prend possession toute entière de la bouche de sa partenaire. Les langues sont joueuses et leur tango est incessant.


	9. Doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marlene McKinnon/ Amelia Bones

Ce soir Amelia tenait à sortir du train-train quotidien. Elle s'allonge sur le tapis râpé qui couvrent le parquet grinçant de leur petit appartement de Marylebone Road. Marlene doit se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et Amelia ne chômera pas.

Position parfaite incidemment pour gratifier sa partenaire d'une caresse buccale prolongée mais le souci est que l'aînée n'avait pas prévue que la jouissance de son aimée allait la faire trembler de toute part et tomber pesamment sur elle.

Marlene est mortifiée mais Amelia rit à gorge déployée ! Soulagement , on a dédramatisé la situation.


	10. Dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madame Guipure

La Fête du Solstice chez Amelia ! Gabrielle Guipure ne l'aurait manquée pour rien au monde ! Un « claudeo » parfaitement exécuté : le rideau s'abaisse, la caisse enregistreuse se verrouille, le mètre ruban serpente jusqu'à son tiroir.

Elle pouvait se préparer tout à son aise. Elle fait couler l'eau dans la petite baignoire-sabot, sa robe de mousseline parme sur le tapis avec ses bas de soie. Pour la soirée, elle choisie une parure plus adaptée : un corset en cuir de dragon, une cravache en crins de licorne, un pantalon et chemise de soie d'acromentula aux reflets moirés.


	11. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwenog Jones/Wilda Griffiths

Match particulièrement éprouvant. Une douche longue et chaude pour décontracter les muscles tendus à bloc de la batteuse. Un besoin de relaxation se faisait sentir, mut par un réflexe qu'elle avait parfois lorsqu'elle était chez elle. Gwenog commence.

Wilda la regarde avec un petit sourire et se rapproche singulièrement, parcourant du bout des doigts sa peau couleur de chocolat, passant sa main dans la toison brune et dardant un doigt inquisiteur entre les plis intimes de sa cadette. Un second suivit, puis un troisième ensuite, pour aider son amie à cueillir son plaisir et se relaxer parfaitement. Rougissement, sourire comblé..


	12. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poppy Pomfresh / Minerva McGonagall

La journée a été longue et éprouvante pour les deux femmes. La main de Poppy s'attarde en tendant la tasse à la professeure, Minerva ne retire pas sa main.

Le baiser a le goût des tritons au gingembre. Au sol la robe vert émeraude choit sans un bruit, avec un sourire la matrone se lèche les lèvres et s'applique à retirer le corset que Min s'obstine à porter.

Elle fait courir ses doigts puis sa langue le long du dos de l'enseignante, s'attardant sur ses clavicules et lentement se dirige vers le creux de ses reins. La Gryffondor ronronne de satisfaction.


	13. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Abbot /Susan Bones

Les deux Poufsouffle s'étaient rapprochées autour de la perte d'un être très cher. Hannah avait perdu sa mère, Susan sa tante. Mais aujourd'hui, elles se perdaient dans le plaisir, oubliant l'espace d'un instant toutes les turpitudes de leur quotidien.

Une langue s'affairait à procurer une caresse au bouton de plaisir de sa partenaire, là où de l'autre côté des doigts habiles trouvent leur chemin avec décontraction et un sourire gourmand et tendre. C'est presque magique.

Parfois un peu maladroit, mais Merlin qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Bon de prendre et de donner du plaisir avec la personne aimée.


	14. Dressed/Naked (half dressed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley

Un bain délicieux au parfum suave de genièvre, Luna se sent absolument bien. Elle sort de l’eau et s’enveloppe dans un drap de bain des plus moelleux, elle s’installe confortablement sur son lit et se sèche tranquillement. Le tissu fait comme une toge sur son corps nu. 

La main habile et fine de la Serdaigle se promène sans précipitation, effleurant ici un creux, caressant là un vallon. Un sourire danse sur ses lèvres, elle pense à Ginny qu’elle va voir tout à l’heure. La caresse est soudainement plus intense. Le regard gris se voile, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.


End file.
